At The Mercy Of Voldemort
by Sam-EvansBlue
Summary: Ginny is being used as bait to lure Harry to Voldemort.Voldemort knows about Harry's relationship with her,& knows that Ginny knows what Harry is looking for. How long will it take for Ginny Weasley to break? How much torture? HP/GW Full Summary Inside
1. An Evil Mastermind Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I Own None Of The Harry Potter Franchise Or Characters**

* * *

_Summary: Harry breaks up with Ginny Weasley "To protect her", but what if it doesn't work. What if the insiders already reported the information to put her in danger? The Dark Lord finds out about Harry's love life, being Ginny Weasley, courtesy of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy shall aid his father in capturing the girl, and bringing her to Malfoy Manor, where she will be held captive, until she is needed. **Takes place after the breakup, after Dumbledore's death, and during the Deathly Hallows. ** What will happen to Ginny in the Death Eaters base, whilst Harry searches for horacrux's? The Dark Lord knows that she knows something about Harry's mission. How long will it take for Ginny Weasley to break?_

_A/N: A New Fanfiction. This Inspiration Came From The Sixth Book, Whilst Harry Is Breaking Up With Her "To Protect Her". What If It Doesn't Work?_

* * *

Chapter One------ An Evil Mastermind Plan

"My Lord"

"Lucius." Voldemort said the name with such distaste. "What do you want?"

"To give you information, sir"

"On what, possibly, Lucius? What information could i possibly need?"

"You know that Potter _will not_ return to school next year, but do whatever heroic wild-goose chase Dumbledore sent him on. He will most likely be bringing that blood-traitor Weasley and that Mudblood Granger. With Granger at his side, he will be undetectable. Draco has been watching the Mudblood all year. If she goes anywhere with Harry, she will be 100% sure that he is safe. But we have another way, my Lord."

"And which way shall that be?" Voldemort asked coldly.

"Draco has told me that Potter has shown great interest in one particular female over the years he attended that disgrace of a school."

"Where is Draco now Lucius?"

"He is upstairs My Lord."

"Fetch him. Immediately." And with that, Lucius ran off. About four minutes later, Lucius entered the chamber again, along with his son, Draco.

"Give us a few moments Lucius" Lucius would not argue. He nodded and left the chamber swiftly.

"Draco, what is this about a girl Potter seems to fancy."

"Well..."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Well, alright. It is the girl he saved from the Chamber of Secrets."

"Ah. You don't by any chance, mean Ginevra Weasley, do you?"

"Yes My Lord, that is who i am speaking about." Something of a smile appeared on Voldemort's face.

"Continue."

"They started dating this year, after winning the Quidditch Cup. They were inseparable, and if you saw them together, you would know that they would be together forever." Draco finished.

"Ah. I see. But then what is this i hear about them breaking up?" Voldemort was now interested in what he had to say. He held the weight of his entire family on his shoulders. Wasting Voldemort's time was not the brightest thing to do.

Draco didn't look in the least bit fazed.

"What they had was true love, if there is such a thing, and if they broke up, it was Potter breaking up with her, for her own protection, which, now that i think about it, if he were planning on going on some dangerous mission, he would not be dragging her down with him."

"Thank you Draco. You have been very useful. Fetch your father." Draco didn't have to go far. Lucius was standing right outside the door.

They, for the second time, entered.

"I have come up with a plan. I need you two to execute it. No not fail me again."

And with that, Voldemort told them the plan, and their roles. Both men were ready, for the tasks they faced tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N: Review? _

_Sam!!"D_

_XOXO_

_Ps: I Don't Know What Genre You Could Put This Under, So If You Have Idea's Better Than What I Put, I Would Like To Know! Thanks!_


	2. The Capture

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_Summary: Harry breaks up with Ginny Weasley "To protect her", but what if it doesn't work. What if the insiders already reported the information to put her in danger? The Dark Lord finds out about Harry's love life, being Ginny Weasley, courtesy of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy shall aid his father in capturing the girl, and bringing her to Malfoy Manor, where she will be held captive, until she is needed. **Takes place after the breakup, after Dumbledore's death, and during the Deathly Hallows. ** What will happen to Ginny in the Death Eaters base, whilst Harry searches for horacrux's? The Dark Lord knows that she knows something about Harry's mission. How long will it take for Ginny Weasley to break?_

_This Inspiration Came From The Sixth Book, Whilst Harry Is Breaking Up With Her "To Protect Her". What If It Doesn't Work?_

_Love Sam!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Second Chapter! Thanks So Much To dhmhtra375 For Adding This To Her Favourites And To dhmhtra375 And ienjoypops For Adding This Story To Their Alerts! You're The Best!

_ALSO: I FOUND MY IPOD TODAY, SO I WENT STRAIGHT TO MY COMPUTER AS PROMISED_

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Ginny Weasley was on the Hogwarts Express, which was taking her home after her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally, she would sit with Hermione Granger, being her best friend, and Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, her older brother. But you see, Ginny Weasley was just recently dumped by a boy, the namely Harry Potter, and felt it would be to awkward to sit there, so as Ginny boarded the train, she went to find a compartment that she could have to herself. She found one near the back of the train. No one was there, and it was a very quiet and secluded section, just the way she liked it. She took out one of her favourite books of all time "Quidditch Though the Ages". By the time the train had stopped, she had finished the entire book. She grabbed her luggage, and hauled it out to her mother and father. Then, there was the usual. Mrs. Weasley fawned over her, and she said how much she missed them. Ginny turned around, and noticed Harry coming over. She excused herself, remembering the promise she made Hermione. She had promised to say goodbye, but she had not done that yet.

Ginny's P.O.V

I excused myself from my mother, to go in search for my best friend. I had promised to say goodbye, and i had not done that yet. She was nowhere to be found on the platform, so i went through the barrier to see if she was just leaving there. That was the dumbest move of my life, because right there, behind the barrier, was Draco Malfoy. He grabbed me, and ran through another barrier. I thought he was mental, and were both going to crash, but no, we didn't. Instead, we landed in a cold dark cellar. A moment later, i felt someone reach into my pocket, and grab my wand.

"Lumos" it was Draco.

"What the hell Draco? What's your problem?" I asked angrily, although i knew that this wasn't going to end very well for me.

"I'm on orders Weasley."

"Who's Malfoy?" i asked.

"The Dark Lord's"

"No fudging way!" i said angrily!

"What does he want with me?"

"Information. Bait" he said nonchalantly.

"I don't have any information to give him, and i am useless bait." I said, butting on a brave facade. I was actually so scared. Voldemort wanted me. All i want was to go home, and have mum make me a steaming cup of that muggle drink Hot Chocolate, the one Harry introduced me to. But no, Draco is ordered to capture me, so i can be used as bait for Harry Potter, and also so i can give information on what Harry is doing. I say i don't know, but i do. When i threatened to hex him into oblivion so that he couldn't do what he was supposed to, he told me. I promised to keep that secret, and Voldemort will have to kill me. If he knew what was happening, Harry wouldn't stand a chance.

"We know he told you, so don't bother with that one, and why would you be useless bait? We all know that he loves you." Malfoy said. I begged my voice not to crack.

"He doesn't love me anymore. He broke up with me."

"For your own safety" Draco said. I almost gasped. HOW did they know this? Draco gasped, and then suddenly stood up.

"Time to go." He said, grabbing my forearm.

"Where? How, you can't apparate yet!" i exclaimed.

"Malfoy Manor and yes I can. Father thought it of importance i learn early, and he had many connections with the Ministry." He said, and then turned on the spot.

Colors whirled in my head, until i passed out.

* * *

_Review?_

_XOXO_

_Sam!_


	3. And It Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_Summary: Harry breaks up with Ginny Weasley "To protect her", but what if it doesn't work. What if the insiders already reported the information to put her in danger? The Dark Lord finds out about Harry's love life, being Ginny Weasley, courtesy of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy shall aid his father in capturing the girl, and bringing her to Malfoy Manor, where she will be held captive, until she is needed. **Takes place after the breakup, after Dumbledore's death, and during the Deathly Hallows. ** What will happen to Ginny in the Death Eaters base, whilst Harry searches for horacrux's? The Dark Lord knows that she knows something about Harry's mission. How long will it take for Ginny Weasley to break?_

_This Inspiration Came From The Sixth Book, Whilst Harry Is Breaking Up With Her "To Protect Her". What If It Doesn't Work?_

_Love Sam!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Third Chapter! Thanks To You know who this is(ROBIN!), dhmhtra375 And The-Quoi For Reviewing, And To kags181, ienjoypops And bubbadella For Adding This Story To Favourites!

_ALSO: I Am Sorry For The Few "i"'s That Are Not Capatilized, Becuase I JUST Realized That The Canadian Language Does NOT Automatically Fix Them, But The US Does!!! I Learnt Something Today! _

_Also: Have A Nice Valentine's Day! And Make Me Happy, And Have Your Review Be My Valentine!"D_

_Sam!_

* * *

When i awoke, i woke upon a floor, with my cheek feeling raw. I smelt blood, so I was guessing that I had probably gotten rug burn when Draco finished apparating, dropped me on the floor, when my cheek got cut, then started to bleed.

I tried standing up, but I didn't have the strength. I don't know what got into me, but all I knew was that I couldn't stand, and in my current situation, that was not the best thing. I decided I'd grab my wand, and try apparating back. I mean, half of my body left here would be better than the entire thing.

The only problem with that plan was that they took my wand, and now that I think of it, I was pretty dumb to assume that they'd leave me be with my wand. I opened my eyes and looked around. It looked as if we were in a living room of some sort. I didn't see anyone else around, but I knew that there were Death Eaters crawling everywhere here. I could sort of taste it. You know when you get that taste of fear, but its worse. Like, you can sense the level of danger you are in? Well, right now, I don't think it could get much worse. It's them, and then Voldemort taking up the front.

I took deep breaths, trying to summon some energy to sit up. It took awhile, but after about 15 minutes, I was sitting up all by myself. I was very proud. Luckily there was still no one around. I put my head in my hands, and took deep breaths.

I don't know how long I will be here for, or how much torture I will have to endure. I don't know where Harry is, and I know that he will probably delay everything just to find me again, because no one would have it any other way.

But he couldn't abandon his job. He has to realize that this is war. Not everyone will survive. And there's a very good chance that when this is finished, I will cease to exist. I am a 16 year old girl, who's rebellious and living in a time of war. My ex-boyfriend, who I still love more than myself, is right smack in the center of this war. And if I could help it, I was going to be there right smack in the middle too. But I now that I'll need to find another way to contact Harry, to let him know to continue his journey.

But Harry would never listen. So, I guess I will have to do the one thing that I never ever wanted to say to anyone. It would be the only way.

I would contact them later saying how I don't care about anything, and that life sucks, and I ran away. At least then he WONT know I'm in the Malfoy Manor as hostage, and Harry won't do his "Person-in-danger-needs-saving-or-help-and-that-automatically-means-me!" heroics.

I was probably lying on the ground for half an hour before I got the strength to stand up, and start walking.

I made my way slowly to the door. I still did not know where I was, and that was never a good feeling.

I turned the door handle, and was about to open it, when it flew open, and I went flying across the room. I sat up as quickly as I could, just to see the face of Draco Malfoy.

"You have to come with me"

"What if I don't want to?"

"You do not have the strength to resist." He said, yanking my arm. I was pulled to my feet, and when he started walking at a pace to fast for me to keep up with, I stumbled and tripped. Draco wouldn't slow down, nor let go of my arm. He brought me into another room.

This one also, was empty. No furniture. No nothing, except for a few Death Eaters. Draco tossed me on the ground, again. I sighed. This was so embarrassing.

I heard Bellatrix laugh, and Lucius command the others.

"He will be here soon. Everyone will leave now"

They all left, giving me a couple good kicks on their way out. Lucius left as well, with Draco. I got a kick from Lucius too, but all I got from Draco was a look of pity. I'm not sure which one hurt more.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, did NOT leave, and I knew this couldn't end well for me.

"A Weasley huh? Disgusting blood-traitors, the whole lot of them. Now listen to me. The Dark Lord shows no mercy. We ALL know that Potter told you what he was up too, and you will tell us, and then you will die.

"It all depends on how long you feel like drawing out the pain." She finished, and touched her left fore-arm with her wand. She gasped in pain, but a moment later, Voldemort appeared.

"Thank you Bellatrix. Now you may leave." He said in a dark and scary voice. Bellatrix knew better than to disobey no matter how much she wanted to see me writhe in pain.

With a bow that had her nose to the ground, she exited.

Voldemort turned to me. He advanced, and offered a hand to help me up. I recoiled. No way in Hell was I going to touch him. He probably felt as slimy as he looked.

Instead, I curled somewhat into a ball until he stepped away. Then I got up. I faced him right in the eye. Most people think that that would be the last thing they ever saw. I wish it were. I knew I would be seeing those blood red eyes everywhere, even if I made it out of this alive.

"Brave girl. I'll give you one chance. What did Dumbledore send Potter to do?" He looked angry. I tried to keep the fear out of my voice.

"I don't know" I said simply.

"Crucio."

-

-

-

-

The pain began.

* * *

_Review?_

_XOXO_

_Sam!_


	4. AN And A Glance Into The Future

A/N: Hey everybody! Listen, I'm really sorry. Everything on my end has been CHAOS! I promise to update as soon as I can, but everything's going on at this point in time. I haven't really found the time, nor the initiative to write more, but I will, because I know I love it. I just forget. I've been doing a lot of my own writing. Also, now is a very sad moment for me, because last night, my USB stopped working, and that's where I held my own writing. I had 90 pages. And Ka-poof. It's gone. So I cried a little bit, and I'm working on getting it back. I promise that I will try my hardest not to neglect my stories.

ALSO: Thanks To RobinJobin8 for reviewing!!

ALSO: I am going to put in an excerpt of something to expect in the future. I'm not sure when/if it will happen, I just found that it came to my head, and it fit. So. Here it is:

_It was dark and cold. It was musty, and I was hungry. I think I've been down here for about five days. I can't remember. Everything is turning into a blur. I think this is worse than the torture. I can't see the light. I wish for salvation. I wish Harry would come along and save me sorry arse, but that was an empty wish, because really; I did not want him to come. Even for me. It would be nice to know he WOULD, but it's too dangerous. _

_I mean,_

_What's one fallen soldier_

_Going to mean to anyone_

_If Harry can stop the war?_

_"Nothing"_

There it is. It popped into my head, and it might give you a look on what's to come. If you have ideas or comments, let me know!

You're My Inspiration!

Love, Sam!


	5. Sorry

_A/N: OK! Hello again everybody! I promised all "Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain" readers, that I would thank everyone for anything they have done for me, so, I've decided to do that for all my stories._

_Also, I'm trying to come up with a plan so that I can update weekly, and I thought that by doing it this way would work best:_

_Monday: Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain  
Tuesday: The Uprising Of The Marauder's  
Wednesday: Complications And Broken Promises  
Thursday: From The Beginning  
Friday: At The Mercy Of Voldemort_

_Let me know if this works for you. Also, the length of the chapter depends on the amount of homework I get. Also, This will start either late this week, or next week. I need a couple sleepless nights to finish my own creative writing. Sorry!_

_ALSO: On Saturday and Sunday, I shall post a chapter of the two top stories that got favourited, reviews, etc...etc...etc..._

_Alrighty?_

_Thanks Guys!_

_You're My Inspiration_

_XOXO_

_Love, Sam_

_Well, Here's The LIST!_

**At The Mercy Of Voldemort**

**dhmhtra375- For Alerting My Story, Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing!**

**ienjoypops- For Alerting My Story, And Favoriting My Story, **

**kags181- For Favoriting My Story,**

**bubbadella- For Favoriting My Story,**

**The-Quoi- For Reviewing**

**RobinJobin8- For Reviewing Twice!**

**Complications And Broken Promises**

**blazing-fire-phoenix - For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story**

**ChaR17- For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**doodlechick12-For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**nightworldluvr4ever- For Alerting My Story,**

**Rashel J.-For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**rashell-jordan-For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**-Katherine-Alvers- -For Favoriting My Story**

**-MissSpasticEnthuseastic- -For Favoriting My Story**

**bluetwilightfox-For Favoriting My Story**

**cdome-For Favoriting My Story**

**charming-moonlight -For Favoriting My Story**

**Deadronika-For Favoriting My Story**

**I heart reading 4ever-For Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing**

**MKoujan-For Favoriting My Story**

**penguin1-For Favoriting My Story**

**rashquinn-For Favoriting My Story**

**RobinJobin8-For Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing NINE Times!**

**Team Jac-ward124-For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**The Vampiress-1918 -For Favoriting My Story**

**vampmancelover97-For Favoriting My Story**

**xx-I-love-books-xx -For Favoriting My Story**

**xxRezxx-For Favoriting My Story**

**Zindy- For Reviewing**

**Elesary-For Reviewing**

**Phantom-Girl XD-For Reviewing**

**tory watts- For Reviewing**

**CarlisleEsmeRoseScorpius- For Reviewing**

**From The Beginning**

**bookworm3121997- For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**Fan1EdwardCullen-For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**giggling-ninja -For Alerting My Story**

**RobinJobin8- For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**SkyePuppy25- For Alerting My Story**

**Angel-son of Caesar- For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**BlueRose22-For Favoriting My Story**

**littlepix alice cullen-For Favoriting My Story**

**RosalieHaleAliceCullen-For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**pwg7hogwarts- For Reviewing**

**The Uprising Of The Marauders**

**Booksrock2622- For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**clueless c- For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**carzyreaderduh-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**icecreamx3-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**lilyflower102-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**MaloryCullen14-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites,For Reviewing**

**ProudoftheUSA-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**VampQueen27-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts,For Adding My Story To Your Favorites,For Reviewing**

**Angel-son of Caesar- For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Asidill-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**happykid44-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**inessegreen-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**NUDGELOVER-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**pattyprincess-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**pirate mandy-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**RobinJobin8-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**pinkpoodle7-For Reviewing**

**SecretGoldenEyes-For Reviewing**

**michelle-For Reviewing**

**Sarcasma-For Reviewing**

**Elesary-For Reviewing**

**Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain**

**2blonde4U-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**adrianalltheway-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**AdriannaSakuraLi-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Angel 737-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**anmarie-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**annabellradish-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Cass92-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**cool091688-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**crazey logic 13-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Fan1EdwardCullen-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Hachimitsu13-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**HopeHealer-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**jessirose85-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**JollyPen-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**kal5002-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**kaylamarie2012-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**kk1999-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lauressa-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lily Marco-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lissie1994-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**LuvIsAThing-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**martshi3-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Nolita Faerietale-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**NoReservationsOnLife-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**OrangeJuice7-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**painturgurl-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**perfectmess-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**POM-frenchreader-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Primmy-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Raven WolfWrite-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**RobinJobin8-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**-- Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Slam2k-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**soccerg95-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Sophia Anna-Mae-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**SpicyNerd-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**the overcomer-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**VampQueen27-Adding My Story To Your Alerts,For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**vickyxoxo-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**WAchick-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**witchhunterlady-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**xxpaigemariexx-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**YELLegirl22-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**YoungGreally-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**asps422- For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Chazi1996-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**emily92096-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**EmmaAllieCullen-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**HalfJillHalfJack-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Hannah Bowers-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Istach-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**MissMusic443-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**NANI hanani03-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**PeacefullStar-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**sarahmelaniebryan-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**The Witch Doctor-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**tulip75-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**twilight charmer-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**yankeebecky-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**ZukoEdward'sAussiegirl-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**NJ-For Reviewing**

**Sams Top Fan-For Reviewing**

**hee-hee-hee-For Reviewing**

**unicorngirl14-For Reviewing**


	6. Regrets

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_Summary: Harry breaks up with Ginny Weasley "To protect her", but what if it doesn't work. What if the insiders already reported the information to put her in danger? The Dark Lord finds out about Harry's love life, being Ginny Weasley, courtesy of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy shall aid his father in capturing the girl, and bringing her to Malfoy Manor, where she will be held captive, until she is needed. **Takes place after the breakup, after Dumbledore's death, and during the Deathly Hallows. ** What will happen to Ginny in the Death Eaters base, whilst Harry searches for horacrux's? The Dark Lord knows that she knows something about Harry's mission. How long will it take for Ginny Weasley to break?_

_This Inspiration Came From The Sixth Book, Whilst Harry Is Breaking Up With Her "To Protect Her". What If It Doesn't Work?_

_Love Sam!_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the short review, but it's all talking, no thinking. Sorry. Plus, I have to go to school now, but I'll post it in about 3 hours, whilst babysitting. This one's for dhmhtra375 for reviewing EVEN on my author's notes( Even though they were death threats)_

_XOXO_

_Love Sam!_

* * *

"**Brave girl. I'll give you one chance. What did Dumbledore send Potter to do?" He looked angry. I tried to keep the fear out of my voice.**

"**I don't know" I said simply.**

"**Crucio."**

**The pain began.**

* * *

I wouldn't scream. I hadn't since he started, but that just made him try harder. Every moment that passed, my body screamed, but I didn't show it.

"Crucio" He just got angrier.

"CRUCIO"

That was it. My body broke, as did my mind. I screamed out.

Voldemort looked pleased for a moment, and took the curse off.

"Yes my dear Ginevra?"

"Don't" I gasped for air. He looked pleased. He thought I was begging for him to stop.

"Hurt" I still couldn't get the air in my lungs. Voldemort's smile-if you could call it that- was fading.

"HARRY" I screamed. Voldemort jumped up, fury evident in his eyes.

"SECTEMSEMPTA!" he shouted.

I gasped as more pain flooded my body, and as my blood dripped all around me.

I choked, trying not to swallow my blood.

A hesitant knock was heard.

"What is it?"

"My lord" It was Bellatrix.

"What?"

"You may not want to kill the blood-traitor. We have as long as we need to make her break. Besides, it won't be that long until she does. I mean, look at your progress so far. She's already broken. Just give it a few more sessions."

"Thank you" Voldemort said, and then turned to me.

"I guess I have to fix you up so you don't bleed dry." He said, and with that, flicked his wand, and all my wounds got sown up.

"Draco"

"Y-yes my lord?"

"Take her to the basement. No windows."

"Y-Yes my lord." And Draco walked in and grabbed me again, hauled me up, and dragged me through the door, to wherever I would be staying.

He dragged me down the stairs, into what looked like a cold cellar. Or a jail. He brought me down to the very far end of the hall, and opened the last door on the right.

Then shoved me in.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't have enough energy to stop myself from falling, and pretty much face planted the concrete.

"This is where you'll be staying." He said, motioning to the jail cell.

"Ya. Thanks" I muttered sarcastically.

"Don't worry Weaslette. I don't think you'll last very long in here"

"In here?"

"Against _his _demands. No one has. He broke Olivander too."

"Olivander is here?"

"Room next to yours."

"Great"

He chose to ignore that remark.

He turned on his heel, and was leaving, but then muttered:

"Make yourself comfortable."

But I was not going to let him have the last word.

"Don't you have any regrets at all Malfoy?" I said venomously.

I think I saw him hesitate, but I'm not sure.

* * *

"Don't you have any regrets at all Malfoy?" She said venomously.

If you only knew Weasley, I said, and then faltered, realizing I said it out loud.

But she must not have heard, because she didn't say anything. I continued on my way.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, just got back from school. I was really sick, so there were plenty of mistakes. I went over it now, and hopefully it'll be mostly alright_

_XOXO_

_Love Sam!_


	7. Beta!

OK, Sorry about this, especially if you were expecting another chapter, but I need a beta-reader. I find this can be really good for my stories! Please leave a review or pm me if you're interested! I'll get back to you A.s.a.p!

PLEASE!

PS: I hope you're not too disappointed in this lack of a chapter, since I did update earlier!

Love you guys!

Well, I think I need to keep talking cause there's a minimum of 100 words, so also, if you have any ideas for any of my stories, let me know. Credit will go to you of course!

Think that's enough!

Love, Sam!

PS- _At The Mercy Of Voldemort _and _Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain _readers!!!!: I will be hopefully updating one of you tonight, and the other tomorrow, if not, both tomorrow.


	8. Quitting

Alright Guys, I'm sorry to say that I don't find myself interested in this story anymore. I have a few options.

Someone takes it off my hands, and continues it(In which, I shall follow the story and be supportive!)

I delete it all together.

I finish it up quickly in one or two chapters.

I deem it finished, without it actually finished.

I continue it very slowly. Like, once a month.

C'mon guys! Help a girl out here!

-I need to keep writing, for a 100 word limit. So I would like to say that I'm sorry, and this isn't normal for me, but I base my fanfiction somewhat off of my personal writing, and my writing had taken twists and turns, so it isn't the same. I know that if I'd keep going, but to be honest, I don't even remember my stories anymore. I have some that I'm positive I'm going to finish, but unfortunatly, it's just not this one.

-Sam


	9. Awh Yea! A Real Chapter My Friends!

**DISCLAIMER: I Own None Of The Harry Potter Franchise Or Characters**

* * *

_Summary: Harry breaks up with Ginny Weasley "To protect her", but what if it doesn't work. What if the insiders already reported the information to put her in danger? The Dark Lord finds out about Harry's love life, being Ginny Weasley, courtesy of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy shall aid his father in capturing the girl, and bringing her to Malfoy Manor, where she will be held captive, until she is needed. **Takes place after the breakup, after Dumbledore's death, and during the Deathly Hallows. ** What will happen to Ginny in the Death Eaters base, whilst Harry searches for horacrux's? The Dark Lord knows that she knows something about Harry's mission. How long will it take for Ginny Weasley to break?_

**

* * *

**

_Thanks so much to Artemis the Emerald Princess, remuslover101, BeFlat31, dhmhtra375, for reviewing, favoriting, or story alerting!_

_And I know you all must hate me, but my personal writing is quite far._

_And I think I'm almost done this one. A Few more chapters. _

_BEWARE!: There will not be a happy ending:(  
_

**

* * *

He turned on his heel, and was leaving, but then muttered:**

**"Make yourself comfortable."**

**But I was not going to let him have the last word.**

**"Don't you have any regrets at all Malfoy?" I said venomously.**

**I think I saw him hesitate, but I'm not sure.**

**"Don't you have any regrets at all Malfoy?" She said venomously.**

**If you only knew Weasley, I said, and then faltered, realizing I said it out loud.**

**But she must not have heard, because she didn't say anything. I continued on my way.**

_It was dark and cold. It was musty, and I was hungry. I think I've been down here for about five days. I can't remember. Everything is turning into a blur. I think this is worse than the torture. I can't see the light. I wish for salvation. I wish Harry would come along and save me sorry arse, but that was an empty wish, because really; I did not want him to come. Even for me. It would be nice to know he WOULD, but it's too dangerous. _

_I mean,_

_What's one fallen soldier_

_Going to mean to anyone_

_If Harry can stop the war?_

_Nothing. _

Food came two times a day. Nothing extremely appetizing. It wasn't as if I'd eat it anyways, even if it were.

I would either die in here, or escape. There wasn't too much hope for the latter and I knew it.

The guards didn't take the food back however, so it just piled up in the corner, taunting me. But I wouldn't cave. I had willpower. I just had to think of Harry. He made everyone strong- didn't he?

A little while later, Draco entered, looking around the room briefly. Then his eyes set on me.

"You know you should eat your food. It takes too long to die from starvation. If you're looking to die, just insult the Dark Lord."

"Thank you for your insight Malfoy. Now what do you want?"

"Shut up and follow me Weasley. If you can't keep up, I'll have to drag you behind me. So I suggest you keep up."

And I did. And we went all the way back to the same room I was tortured in days ago. The moment it was in sight, I turned and tried to run, but Draco was there, ready, and he yanked on my hair.

"I wouldn't try it. You wouldn't get past those doors anyways. And then you'd be in big trouble." He opened the door, and flung me in.

I stumbled and tried my hardest not to fall down. Voldemort stood there.

"Ginerva, why aren't you eating your meals? You don't have any space in which you cannot eat. Soon you will become sick, and then I will have no choice but to kill you. Now, why don't you tell me where Harry is, or perhaps, what he is up to this year?"

"I told you, I don't know!" And it was partially true. I didn't know where he was, but he did tell me what he was doing, which I should have listened to him- it wasn't a smart thing to do. But he told me, and now keeping the secret is going to be harder than the torture would have been, if I had nothing to tell.

"Ginevra, I think you should tell me. Now!"

"No!"

"Fine. I'm going to try a different method, today. I sure hope you don't mind," he said, cruelly.

And then, my head exploded.

And standing there was none other than Tom Riddle.

"Ginevra, it's been too long, I've missed you."

And I stood frozen. Riddle was dead, Harry killed him.

"I still know; you wrote the threatening messages, remember? And set the basilisk on your best friend. Do you remember that?"

"No! Leave me alone! You're dead! Long gone! Harry killed you!"

"Oh, yes, on the topic of Harry, where is he?"

"I don't know!" I said each word distinctively, and through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on Ginny, we were best friends. You can tell me anything. Remember, we almost became one. That's what's happening now you know. We're becoming one. That's why you're feeling tired. IT's just like your first year of Hogwarts all over again."

And with fear in my heart, I passed out.


	10. Bait

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. This story line has probably been used too. Oh Well.  
**

_A/N: Well, I think I've aged about 20 years since I've updated. Sorry about that folks. And even this one is quite short. My spelling and grammar from earlier chapters is horrendous, but I refuse to fix it, because it shows progress. Sorry if there is any inconvenience. Also, thanks for sticking it out with me. :)  
_

_

* * *

"Oh come on Ginny, we were best friends. You can tell me anything. Remember, we almost became one. That's what's happening now you know. We're becoming one. That's why you're feeling tired. It's just like your first year of Hogwarts all over again."_

_And with fear in my heart, I passed out._

* * *

The next few days, I passed between conscious states, every time I passed out, having haunting memories of my first year.

The food still remained untouched, and I was feeling famished. My body was ready to shut down; it had been a little over four days.

I knew I'd die soon.

A few more times in and out of consciousness, and Malfoy came down to get me, only I was too weak to walk; he carried me.

He set me on the floor of my torture chamber, only this time, I had a few visitors. Voldemort was on his way. A moment later, he appeared, and crouched down in front of me. He was holding a newspaper.

"You think this'll get Potter running?" he asked. I lifted my head to see the headline read, "Weasley girl taken hostage at Malfoy Manor."

"He knows where we live, and look at that horrible photo of you. I know he'll come. Question is, how long until he does?

"We also would like to speed up the process, so Bellatrix, if you will." Bellatrix stepped forward, a camera in her hands. Voldemort lifted my head and hand, and waved at the camera, while screeching, "Hi mum, dad, and all of my brothers. Look as you see what happens every moment Harry doesn't show up."

"No," I protested feebly.

Voldemort stood up, and chose crucio to start it off, and then proceeded to be Tom Riddle, which – against my will – started me screaming, and crying.

A few moments later, Bellatrix got up close and personal, making sure to get my tear-streaked face in.

"Bella, we're done now. Turn it off. I think that's a sufficient warning. Ginevra, look at me!" And I did, and in that instant, he was over beside me.

"What happened to you," he murmured, wiping my tears onto his hand for me to see. They weren't tears – it was blood.

I was crying blood.

And Voldemort wasn't too happy.


End file.
